Bitches Brew: Ruby & Bela
by J. Watson
Summary: Formerly titled "Bela's Damage." Bela Talbot is a girl with her fair share of mysteries. When she is approached by Ruby to antagonize the Winchesters, Bela is launched into the misadventure of her life. With the hell hounds fast approaching, can Bela survive the latest mission that Ruby is proposing?
1. Bela's Damage

He noticed her from across the room. She sauntered into Hollister's, wearing a form-fitting silver dress. As she sat down, her magenta lips pursed and her ample bosom seemed to float upward. She placed what looked like a hat box onto the table.

And then, she raised her eyes, and the look was electric. Their eyes connected, and her demeanor became almost playful. She cocked her head to the side, and her light brown hair shifted over one shoulder.

And then, she did the unthinkable. She stood up, and made her way towards his table. The man's buttocks tightened in nervousness.

"Excuse me, dear," said the woman in a polite British accent, "Could you tell your husband to stop staring at me? I have an important business meeting, and I simply cannot have any distractions."

The man's wife looked at him, and then back at the British woman. "Oh, not to worry. I'll make sure he doesn't look at you again."

As his face blanched with embarrassment, the man thought _bitch_.

His wife thought similarly; only it was directed towards her unfaithful husband. "If you look at her again, I'll rip your balls off. Do you understand me?" The man gulped and nodded.

Bela Talbot let out a sigh as she sat down again at her table. She was used to men admiring her beauty, but tonight was not the time.

* * *

"You have exquisite taste."

Bela looked up, and was puzzled at the blonde woman that stood before her. She was wearing a burgundy leather skirt, stiletto heels, and a red silk blouse.

"In fact, your outfit even matches the décor of this place. I'm jealous to say the least."

Bela could see the woman slap her husband across the room. The wife stormed away from her table. He must have been eyeing the blonde standing in front of Bela.

"Do I know you?" asked Bela.

"You have something very important to me," said the blonde woman.

"Hildagard?" asked a dumbfounded Bela.

"Bela, please…I asked you to call me Ruby," said Ruby.

"Of course…Wonderful to meet you, Ruby," said Bela, extending her hand.

"Likewise," said Ruby, as she sat at the opposite chair. "Your work impressed me so much that I had to meet you myself."

"How nice," said Bela, "Most female clients send an associate. Stand in, if you will. They are always men with parched skin, and bathed in cheap cologne. I loathe the fragrances they make for men these days."

"I like a Stetson man myself," said Ruby. "But I understand needing a girl's night out from time to time."

"So…what's a young woman like you interested in medieval knives for?" asked Bela.

"Hmm…well, if we are playing detective…what's a beautiful young woman like you thieving away in the night for?" asked Ruby back.

"I apologize. You are just an unusual client for me, that's all," said Bela coolly.

"And I rarely deal with collectors that wear Donna Karan," said Ruby.

"Shall we discuss business, then," said Bela.

"Not until I order a drink first. What do career women order nowadays…Maybe I should get something neon colored with an umbrella on the top. Or maybe I'll order a James Bond martini," said Ruby as she eyed the cocktail menu. Bela felt that Ruby was mocking her.

"Well, if you want the lighter spirits, maybe you should order a strawberry daiquiri," said Bela.

"Oh you say that so charmingly…East End?" asked Ruby.

Bela bristled at the insinuation. Regardless of the insult, Ruby was still a client. "I hear they have a fantastic viognier."

"I don't feel like putting on airs tonight. I'll just have a rum and coke," said Ruby.

"May I take your order?" asked the maitre d.

"I'd like a rum and coke," said Ruby. "And I think I'll try…"

"Actually, we're just here for cocktails," responded Bela, "I will have a glass of your splendid Moet & Chandon."

"Very well," responded the maitre d.

"How disappointing," said Ruby. "I was really looking forward to the lobster bisque."

"I am booked for the evening. Besides, I thought tonight's meeting would last no more than fifteen minutes."

"So haughty and businesslike," said Ruby. "Don't you ever cut loose now and again?"

The maitre d' delicately set their cocktails down, along with the check.

"I'd rather not be schooled about the finer points of a conversation," said Bela. "I usually meet in less conspicuous places, but I made the exception for you."

"Okay, you really need to stop with the ice queen bit," said Ruby.

"And you need to stop wasting my time," said Bela. She could no longer maintain any decorum. "I am a professional. Not somebody's BFF."

"You know, girls like you concern me. You all truly believe that an Oxford education will help you outsmart all the crooks and monsters out there," said Ruby, as she took a swig from her rum and coke.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that you've had it hard…perhaps you grew up in…what do they call it…the 'hood,'" said Bela. "Pardon me if I have the wrong vernacular."

"I'm not playing around, little girl," said Ruby in a serious tone, "The thing you acquired for me was cherry pie. If you're constantly looking for the high stakes or the rush or whatever it is you're seeking, you're gonna eventually get burned."

"I think you took the 'girl's night out' expression a little too seriously. You know absolutely nothing about me."

"Oh, but you're wrong," replied Ruby. "Believe it or not, I used to be just like you."

"In what sense?" asked Bela.

"I had a privileged upbringing like you. I lived a life that people around me envied. Even though I was adorned with precious jewels and fine linens, I was actually a prisoner behind closed doors," said Ruby.

_It was in the morning hours, and his hands were wintry cold—touching her in places she did not want him to. It began when she was eight._ But Bela brushed the memory off in her mind like dust.

"Look, I know what you are," said Bela, as she leaned in towards Ruby, "Do you think you are the first demon I have dealt with? In my line of work, the entire concept becomes a little blasé."

"I like how you act so professional," said Ruby, "But I can tell when other girls are lying. You were raised in the business, doll."

"I am not one of those sociopath Hunters, if that is what you are implying," retorted Bela.

"I would never accuse you of being something so…base," said Ruby, "But I've dealt with other dealers such as yourself before. You have that extra little oomph. You can't lie to me and say you're just gifted. You're too young."

Bela stared blankly at Ruby.

"Look, I didn't come here for some estrogen smack down," said Ruby. "So shall we start over?"

"All right," said Bela. "We can start anew after we make exchange."

"Fine."

Bela and Ruby exchanged the envelopes containing precious cargo. Bela glimpsed into the envelope to make sure the money was there.

"You can trust me, you know," said Ruby.

"Everything seems in order," said Bela. "You can check your envelope if you like."

"I know it's the dagger. It only weighs like a ton," said Ruby. "You have a satisfied customer. I knew you were an expert."

"Then if you consider me an expert, why not tell about me about the new job?" asked Bela, "Most of my clients prefer anonymity. Hence, the associate. I assume you are in need of another task."

"I am impressed again," replied Ruby. "But you'll want to speak in the plural. I have many tasks for you lined up. Most of them are very lucrative. Except…"

"Except you want to pay half upfront and the rest later," said Bela. She crossed her arms impatiently.

"Except you'll be required to interact with two strapping gentlemen," responded Ruby.

Ruby unveiled a picture of Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Hmmm, they seem ungentlemanly to me," said Bela. She faced the picture towards Ruby, and circled the guns Dean and Sam were holding with her fingers.

"Right, well they are Hunters. Guns are part of their repertoire," said Ruby.

"And deceit is part of a demon's repertoire as well. How will you benefit from my services?" asked Bela.

"I think you'll be the one benefiting from the deal," said Ruby. "You'll get more business, loads of money, and you might even get a little action too. I hear the older one Dean is quite the tiger."

"I do not offer the 'girlfriend' package," responded Bela tartly.

"Okay, so humor him and make him believe he has a chance," said Bela. "I just need you to stir things up a little bit while I work on my agenda."

"And what agenda is that?" asked Bela.

"Well, the Winchester boys have a particular gun that I am after…the Colt," said Ruby. She showed a picture of the weapon to Bela. "It has the ability to kill any supernatural being, among them…"

"Demons," said Bela. "So, I understand why you wanted the dagger I found for you."

"That…and sentimental value," responded Ruby.

* * *

After the bill was paid, Bela proceeded to leave. She felt uncomfortable when Ruby tagged along with her to the lobby.

"What are two beautiful ladies like you doing here all alone tonight?" asked a middle-aged man. His black hair looked unkempt, and matched with his crooked tie.

"I beg your pardon," responded Bela.

"Did your boyfriends stand you both up tonight?" asked the man. From his breath, it was obvious he had had a few too many martinis.

"Maybe," said Ruby flirtatiously, "They can be so brutish sometimes. Are you the knight in shining armor?"

"That depends. How much is the damsel in distress charging?" asked the man.

"Wow, how debonair," said Ruby. "In my time, we asked for the first-born child."

"Oooooo...like what happened to Rapunzel?" asked the man. He tried to stroke one of Ruby's blonde locks. She shifted just in time.

"Rapunzel was a fairy tale. Real witches used to boil the infants alive until their flesh evaporated. And then, they would harvest the organs for potions or trade. Back then, they didn't call it the black market," said Ruby.

Ruby grabbed the man's tie in a blink. She leaned forward to whisper into the man's ear. Bela stared, transfixed by the sweet malice in Ruby's voice. "So, what are you willing to spare…your liver or something else?" Ruby grabbed the man's crotch. But instead of arousal, he exhibited fear and disgust.

"I think I'd rather hit the bar again. Good evening to the both of you," said the man hurriedly.

Bela gave a feigned round of applause.

"No wonder you don't have any associates," said Bela.

"Honey…I am the associate," said Ruby.

* * *

It wasn't that Dean and Sam Winchester thwarted every deal that Ruby set up for her. Not like anybody would blame Bela. Well, the rabbit's foot incident did turn out lucrative. She did wind up with $46,000. But the money did not outweigh the risk. The same went for the Hand of Glory, an artifact that almost cost Bela her life. Even though the clock was ticking for her, Bela wanted to die on her own terms. While she did give them $10,000, part of that was from the $46,000 that Dean had won with those lottery tickets.

And the slate could have been wiped clean. But then, Gordon Walker just had to find the Winchesters. Bela told him their whereabouts on instinct. She wrestled with giving away the knowledge, since they did save her life. When Dean threatened to kill her, Bela decided to help them escape.

But the move might have been fortunate after all. Gordon did give Bela his mojo bag. She knew exactly how it might come in handy. Through a series of even fortunate events, Bela finally attained the Colt. She played upon the Winchesters' love for their father figure, Bobby Singer.

As she drove to the meeting place, Bela didn't know what to think. She could have savored the comeuppance on the Winchester boys. They made for easy prey on several occasions. But something gnawed at her. As frustrating as their altruism is, there was something rather endearing about them. Despite his machismo, Dean wasn't the typical chauvinist pig. Bela knew her share of those kinds of men. And Sam…so desperate to save his older brother…even willing to trust a demon.

Bela and Ruby were kindred spirits. They were the kind of women that mothers warned their sons about. But Bela didn't know what Ruby's end game was. She orchestrated so much for what? To get close to Sam Winchester. On one occasion, Bela followed Ruby and watched her interact with Sam. If Ruby knew that Bela was following her, she did not seem to mind. Perhaps Ruby figured that Bela could do nothing to stop her. Yet Bela had no urge to stop whatever it was that Ruby was doing.

* * *

She went to the address given to her. When she knocked on the door, a man opened it. He didn't make eye contact with Bela. He didn't need to say anything. Bela could always tell when Lilith was around. She smelled of dust, decay, and sex. Bela did not know which scent repulsed her the most.

It made her even more uncomfortable when she saw the source: a child. The odors were coming from the little girl that Lilith possessed. Lilith hissed, and the man rushed into another room. Bela could hear a woman crying. No doubt they were the young girl's parents.

"I brought you the Colt," uttered Bela, trying her best not to pinch her nose. Lilith reached out with cupped hands, and Bela planted the gun daintily.

"How impressive," purred Lilith, "You're a much better thief than Ruby described. I hear that the Winchester boys are quite formidable."

"Does this…does this mean I'm out of my contract?" asked Bela. She hadn't noticed how disoriented the room was. There were remains of a dead cat in the corner of the room. Its stomach was ripped open. Bela covered her mouth to hide her disgust.

"Now why would you think that?" asked Lilith. "I asked you to bring me the Colt and two dead Winchesters."

"You never told me to kill Sam and Dean," said a surprised Bela.

"Why would I need to explain that? Two for two, after all. I killed your parents, and you should kill two in return. I don't know why the concept is so difficult for you to grasp," said Lilith.

Lilith giggled. The sound horrified Bela. It was now obvious that Lilith had a "type." The girl resembled the girl that Bela confessed her molestation to.

"Besides, I have a feeling my little blonde demon is turning soft for Sam Winchester," said Lilith. "Do you know she didn't bother telling me about that dagger you retrieved for her? Such a naughty girl. I'm so disappointed in her."

The sight was almost comical. An ancient demon acting as furious as Shirley Temple.

"Crowley!" exclaimed Lilith.

Crowley exited a nearby room. No doubt the source of the woman's crying.

"Hello again, Bela," said Crowley, "How can I be of service, my queen?"

Bela looked away. She knew Crowley's penchant for making deals with people that they couldn't keep.

"I entrust this to you," said Lilith, "Be a dear boy and put this somewhere special."

"Of course," said Crowley. He flashed a sinister smile at Bela.

"As for you…kill Sam Winchester," said Lilith.

Bela looked perplexed.

"Dean is already on the chopping block. Sam, on the other hand, just might live," said Lilith.

"And what if Ruby tries to get to me first?" asked Bela. "She will be furious when she learns that I stole the Colt. She hired me to give it to her, after all."

"Ruby should cause little concern. But if you want to be cautious, use that mojo bag that you've been given. It will have plenty of hexes to throw off the trail."

"All right," said Bela. "Do I have your word?"

"My dear Abigail Syracuse…you really need to have faith," replied Lilith.

* * *

Bela cried on the drive back to her hotel. It wasn't that Lilith went back on the original deal. Nor was it seeing Crowley, as her past dealings with him always required an unsavory arrangement.

It was that name. It belonged to the person she tried to escape years ago. But Bela was never going to escape. After all, "collecting" was in the family business. And it was something thrust upon her. Her father Alexander molded her into what she is today. He preened and groomed her.

And the knowledge came in handy. Bela knew that she was speaking with a Crossroads Demon. She knew exactly what the deal would consist of. However, Bela truly believed that her knowledge would enable her to escape. Ruby was correct, after all. Bela was one of those Oxford girls that believed they could outsmart and outlast everyone. Bela looked into the rear view mirror, and saw her reflection. She had her grandmother's eyes. The only woman who refused to be conned by Alexander Syracuse. Abigail Syracuse adopted her grandmother's name…Isabella Talbot…or Bela Talbot. That was the only thing that Bela had to hold onto. Her future was tenuous at best. Dean was going to find her. Maybe he'd even be there when the Hellhounds arrived. But despite every bad choice that she made, Bela still had the name to hold onto. And that was all she needed.


	2. Dean's Kiss Off

Bela couldn't believe she was deceived. Dean was stating it plain and simple—he knew that she reached for the motel receipt. He knew she was coming for them.

"No, you don't understand," said Bela.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly," responded Dean. "You see, I noticed something interesting in your hotel room…tucked above the door…the herb…Devil's Shoestring…there's only one use for that…holding hellhounds at bay."

"You know I went back and took a look at your folk's obituary. Turns out they died ten years ago today. You didn't kill them. A demon did your dirty work. You made a deal…didn't you, Bela?"

"And it's come due." When Dean uttered those words, the tears started running down Bela's face. The truth was never spoken with such finality.

Bela couldn't help but think about the circumstances that led to that deal. The Crossroads demon approached her at the swings. Bela knew enough about the family business. She knew exactly what the "girl" was before she even parked herself on the swing. She knew that the demon was making false promises—the lie that it "wouldn't cost anything."

"Is that why you stole the Colt, huh?" asked Dean. "Got to wiggle out of your deal…our gun for your soul?"

"Yes," said Bela. What was the point of being dishonest now?

"But stealing the Colt was not enough, I'm guessing?" replied Dean.

"They changed the deal," said Bela, as she choked back the tears. "They wanted me to kill Sam."

"Really…wow…demons untrustworthy…shocker," said Dean.

Bela could've thrown it in Dean's face about Ruby. But most likely, he already knew she was making her own deals.

"You have a tight deadline, too. What time is it?" asked Dean. Bela could detect the glee in his voice. She wondered if he knew she was turning her head towards the clock: 11:57pm. "Oh, look at that, almost midnight."

Bela broke down in tears. "Dean, listen I need help."

"Sweetheart, we are weeks passed help," responded Dean.

"I know I don't deserve it," said Bela. She was back again. Little Abigail…crying for help that would never come.

"You know what, you're right, but you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would've just come to us much sooner, and asked for help, we probably could've taken the Colt and save you," said Dean.

_Lies_, thought Bela, as she cried. _It's all lies. There's no way that you would've tried to save me. My own mother never tried to save me. You're a stranger to me. You know nothing about me. Where would you even begin?_

"I know you saved yourself. I know about your deal, Dean," said Bela.

"Who told you that?" asked Dean. Bela could hear the surprise in his voice.

"The demon that holds it. She holds mine, too. She says she holds every deal," said Bela.

"She?" asked Dean.

"Her name's Lilith," said Bela.

"Lilith? Why should I believe you?" asked Dean.

_That's right, Bela. Why should Dean believe you? Because you're not talking as "Bela" right now. You're speaking as Abigail._ But of course, Bela didn't say this.

"You shouldn't, but it's the truth," said Bela.

"This can't help you, Bela, not now. Why are you telling me this?" said Dean.

"Because just maybe you can kill the bitch," said Bela, with all the ferocity she could muster in her voice. It was the sincerest that Bela had ever been in the last decade.

There was a pause until Dean finally said it: "I'll see you in hell."

The line went dead, and Bela's heart jumped into her throat. Her hands shook as she return the phone to its receiver. Her breath halted as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

She could hear the hellhounds in the distance. She put the phone to the side, as she stood up. Bela looked out the window, hoping to see the source of the growling. _You better say your final prayers now, Abigail_ thought Bela.

The breeze was coming through the window. Bela could smell the brimstone and decay approaching her. Bela's hands clenched the windowsill as she awaited the pain and suffering to come. She wondered if she forgave her parents for their sins, if that would mean that she wouldn't see them in hell. But forgiveness wasn't that merciful. She should just be thankful that she had ten years' worth of freedom. Yet, that feeling was not enough to calm the dread in her soul. _My soul_, thought Bela, _whatever is left of it_.

"Come on, where's the hardcore bitch with no regrets," said a familiar voice.

Bela turned around. Ruby was standing at the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You put on a nice soap opera act with Dean," said Ruby. "I actually believed that you were a scared little girl that needed a tall, strong man to save her."

"What are you doing here?" asked Bela. She wondered where Ruby had been hiding. She could have sworn that she covered all of her tracks when coming to the hotel.

"I came for this…" said Ruby, as she knocked Bela over the bed.

As her body sailed across the room, Bela could feel the swift way that Ruby grabbed her knife.

It was as if the entire atmosphere changed and time stood still.

Bela looked over the bed with fright as she saw something quivering on Ruby's knife. _She must've impaled the hellhound by the throat._

Ruby was struck back as she wrestled with something on the ground. A deep gash appeared on her face as she struggled to get the upper hand. Bela was too frozen with fear to do anything. For a moment, a desperate thought flashed through her mind: _Maybe the dogs will mistake her for me._

An enraged Ruby grabbed invisible heads in her hands and knocked them together.

"I know what you're thinking, doll. Should I run away? That would be the dumbest thing. They know your scent. The best way to handle these mutts…put them down for good."

Ruby emphasized her point by sinking her knife in one, and then throwing it against the wall. A spray of blood decorated the gaudy wallpaper. Ruby grabbed another hound, and snapped its neck. Bela could hear the hound's deathly whimper.

* * *

Ruby stood awash in blood, as she wiped the sweat from her face. She cocked her head sideways at Bela. Her blonde hair cascaded over her right shoulder. Ruby grimaced at Bela: "You're welcome."

"Thank you," said Bela in a tiny voice.

Ruby kicked an invisible carcass out of her way.

"You look terrible, princess," said Ruby, as she threw a doily to Bela. "Wipe that mascara from your face, will ya. You look like a cheap whore."

Bela bristled at the comment. Ruby was right. She should have been apathetic when facing death. But instead, Bela behaved like a sullen schoolgirl. Her former self. Bela had to be Bela again—the bitch that detested feebleness.

"How did you find me?" asked Bela in a scornful voice. She welcomed the abrasive yarn against her face.

"I was returning the favor. For each time you were following me," said Ruby.

"I had to be sure you were a trustworthy business partner," replied Bela.

"Oh, now you're being flippant again, Miss Dewy Eyes," said Ruby.

"You were the one that told me how to play the Winchesters," said Bela. "It was a strategy that didn't work."

"Sure, it was," said Ruby. "Just like it was a strategy to make dealings with Lilith behind my back."

"Be calm, my dear. I wasn't about to threaten whatever plan you concocted for Sam," said Bela.

"You weren't being a threat? And what do you call coming to this hotel to murder him?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing personal, Tabitha. I was pursuing a more lucrative offer," said Bela.

"Is that so? Then, I suppose you'll be passing on _my offer_," said Ruby.

"What could you possibly offer me?" asked Bela, as she stared Ruby down.

"Well, for starters, your life. I mean…do you think you could've stood a chance against those hellhounds with your little pistol?" said Ruby. She gave her best smirk as she raised an eyebrow.

"I would've managed," said Bela. She grabbed at her black leather jacket for leverage.

"Oh, right. Well, being on your knees wouldn't appease hellhounds. Hmm, you must've been mistaking them for pussy hounds. Those kind of dogs want to sniff another part of you," said Ruby.

"Very crass, Tabitha-darling," said Bela. Ruby managed to stifle a reaction to Bela's mention of Tabitha. _How did Bela know the name of my first meatsuit? _She would find out later. But until then, it was on with the banter.

"I'm just giving you a 'jolly good show,' Abigail-baby," said Ruby.

"Let's skip the banter then, Ruby. You rescued me for a reason," said Bela.

"Right you are, Bela" said Ruby, "You're playing for the other team now. But I won't reveal the details just yet. It's been a long time coming…"

Bela braced herself for whatever Ruby would say next.

"…You owe me a lobster bisque and a rum and coke, skank."


	3. Shacking Up

Ruby wanted lobster bisque and a rum and coke. Where could they go at this time of the night for both? Joe's Crab Shack, of course. Bela's stomach turned when she saw the lobsters struggling in their tanks. Years ago, she had switched to a fairly vegetarian diet with the occasional filet mignon. The smell of fish didn't agree with her olfactory senses.

Bela excused herself to wash more of the sweat and tears from her face. She didn't have the luxury that Ruby had. Ruby could've healed naturally. But it would've taken too much time. So, she recited something in Latin, and her wounds healed and her clothes looked pristine again. As Bela studied her reflection, which look tired and puffy, she pondered as to whether she should ditch Ruby. But then, Ruby did say that she was using a hex spell to keep the hounds at bay. Despite her misgivings, Bela was stuck at this abomination filled with overweight soccer moms, sex-starved college kids, and drunken men that communicated by four-letter words. She _so_ loved America.

"I didn't know what you wanted to drink, so the waitress is going to come back," said Ruby, as she eyed the menu.

Bela pushed the menu away from herself. She recoiled at the stickiness that clung to her fingers.

"Charming place," said Bela.

"We could've gone to Rex's Tavern if you weren't so squeamish," said Ruby. She didn't once take her eyes off the menu.

"Well if I had a choice between a buffalo's head or a fish mounted to the wall, I'll take the latter," said Bela.

The place suddenly filled with sirens. Bela jumped a little. A smile spread across Ruby's face as the Crab Shack employees walked out, and spread across the establishment. The strobe lights filled the room as the workers danced to a disco song.

"Waitress, can I have a shot of vodka over a lot of ice?" asked Bela, as she massaged her temples.

"Now this is becoming a girl's night out," said Ruby.

* * *

Bela was on her third shot of vodka. It was her way of coping for a very disturbing night: the sight of Ruby slurping up her lobster bisque soup like an obese wrestler was too much.

It didn't help that Ruby also ordered a side of fries. Ketchup was all over the table like a crime scene.

"You know, you're really making me feel self-conscious Posh Skank with your stares," said Ruby.

"Self-conscious? Why dear? I am enjoying the ambiance of this place," countered Bela.

"Well, if I didn't save you, you wouldn't be enjoying the ambiance of anything. Unless you'd like seeing a fiery pit of destruction."

"Look, Ruby, I mean no ill will. Sometimes being a bitch is the only thing a woman has to hold onto," said Bela.

"Oh my god, did you just quote _Dolores Claiborne_? That's my favorite novel," said Ruby.

"Really?" asked an incredulous Bela.

"Yeah. I especially liked the part where the killer clown comes in via the mist and the townspeople make a deal with the vampire to be saved. Then, the lady breaks the guy's legs with a hammer and throws him down the well," said Ruby.

"Well, you forgot the haunted hotel. But no one is perfect," said Bela, as she downed her third shot of vodka.

"So, speaking of plot points, how did you know my original meat suit?" asked Ruby.

Bela chuckled a little. It was a mixture of the vodka and surprise.

"What's so funny?" asked Ruby.

"I am envisioning your interactions with Dean. I take it that he is not too keen on you?" asked Bela.

"He's jealous of my relationship with Sam," said Ruby flatly.

"Well…" said Bela, as she leaned in close, "Dean told me about the meat suit."

Bela wondered if Ruby would believe the lie. She kept a straight face so as not to expose her deceit.

"I guess Dean isn't the amateur I thought he was," said Ruby. "After all, you're Miss Public Records, so it's not hard to discern your real identity if you have half a brain."

"Hmm, I thought the Public Records building burned down years ago," said Bela casually.

"Whoever did the arson job didn't know that certain individuals did enough bad things to land on the FBI radar," said Ruby.

Bela tried to play it cool, but she wondered what her father became involved in. Obviously, he wasn't the kindest man in the world. But whatever he did went beyond just screwing over the supernatural world.

"That's the thing, Bela. Despite magic and the beasts that howl in the night, the world is still filled with rules," said Ruby.

"I am amazed that you uttered such a thing. You never struck me as someone who is enamored by rules," said Bela.

"And that's where my predicament lies," said Ruby. "If I adhered to being a true demon, I would've slaughtered all of those dopey dancers with my dagger. Trust me when I say that the rules will be broken, and the power dynamic will change."

"Is that why you are grooming, Sam? Will he be the messiah that tips the scales?" asked Bela.

"My business with Sam isn't your concern. You should be more worried about saving your own hide. My spells can only do so much to help you," said Ruby.

"Then enlighten me on how I can save myself," said Bela. She had to stifle an eye roll so as not to appear cynical and ungrateful.

"All will be revealed to you. But first, you're going to help me with a job," said Ruby.

"Please tell me that this new job does not involve pretty boys with sociopathic tendencies. My latest escapade reminded me of college," said Bela.

"They're not so bad, as you've found out yourself. But our business will give you the chance to hurt their pride. They play by the rules, and it's something that'll come back to haunt them. I'm sure you didn't care for Dean's nonchalant attitude about you being ripped to shreds," said Ruby.

In actuality, by this point, Bela really didn't care about Dean. Granted there was a certain sexual tension that was between them. And she did admire his stubbornness against the greatest of odds. He also had that vulnerable side that touched upon what little maternal feelings she had. But ever since what her father did to her, Bela vowed never to invest any emotions towards men. Bela knew that she had a sexual magnetism about her. It was a weapon that she used against men to get what she wanted. And if that certain man ended up dead, at least it wasn't Bela on the coroner's slab.

"I must say that it was certainly uncalled for," said Bela, playing along with Ruby's bait.

"Okay, then. Payback's going to be a real bitch. You'll be helping me school Dean, and also convince Sam of his potential. So, pay the bill and we'll head off to the hideout," said Ruby.

Bela didn't flinch. She knew that she'd be footing the bill. Thankfully, she had enough cash on her to avoid using a credit card. She was sure that her fake identities were flagged by Lilith's minions. _Note to self: find new identities. _

* * *

Neither woman noticed the man that was watching them. He watched them from afar, as they exited the restaurant and entered the car that Ruby stole.

His eyes turned black, and he spoke into the bowl of blood. The frat boy was still twitching in his final throes of death.

"I call upon you, majestic Lilith, to deliver news about Ruby and Bela."

Lilith's visage appeared in the blood.

"You may speak. Are the women bonding?"

"Yes. Everything is going according to plan. They just left to go to Ruby's hideout," said the minion.

"Good," smiled Lilith. "Follow them and keep me informed of the latest developments. I want to see what 'my girls' are going to do."


End file.
